Adventure Time: Chronicles of Ooo
by lonelymoor
Summary: Recently struggling with his sense of identity and self-worth, Finn has been distraught over his sudden isolation. After battling a powerful entity, he's having thoughts of self-loathing. The arrival of Marceline; however, may help him in his battle against these thoughts and feelings. Though, this is undoubtedly the beginning of a larger journey Finn will embark upon.


Wanderlust can't really encapsulate the exact reasoning behind Finn the Human's adventuring. Perhaps Finn is looking for something, something that can aid him in discovering himself. He had always questioned himself, in the twilight hours of the morning, as to who exactly he is. The last vestige of a dead species, what is his purpose? Loneliness comes to the boy often during these moments of deep contemplation, making him digress from the thoughts of identity into thoughts of self-loathing. Finn often thinks back to the eerie words of a recent opponent of his.

"You are worthless, boy. Your naivety is the only enjoyable thing about you. It doesn't matter what kind of sacrifices you make to save people, or the relentless effort you put into saving this world. Ultimately, everyone will reject you, like they always have. You are Cursed, child, and you will die alone, the chill of your failure your only company."

* * *

Finn sat on his couch, becoming increasingly more agitated with his situation with each passing moment. 'What kind of junk is this?', Finn thought angrily, 'Both of my parents are gone, all my friends think I'm some kind of tool to be used, and the only guy I've ever had in life that's always been there, Jake, just left without so much as a goodbye!', Finn looked around the Tree Fort, seeing the state of disrepair it was in. Old pizza boxes were strewn across the house, bags of chips accompanying them, and the organization of the house has completely been obliterated. Finn groaned at the mess he created, and jumped off the couch he'd been sitting on to go into the bathroom.

Finn started running some water in the sink, soaking a washcloth in some cold water before cleaning his face. As he washed his face, Finn stared at the mirror to see his reflection. He'd certainly matured, some stubble starting to appear on his face, as well as some general definition making itself known. Finn decided to go ahead and take a shower, as he hasn't taken one yet anyway. After getting out, Finn let out a content sigh, happy he at least cleaned himself today. He wrapped a towel around himself and exited the bathroom, entering his bedroom.

Finn put on a white t-shirt and some blue jeans, but he decided against putting on his typical hat as it was more of a memory of old times than anything. Finn was eighteen now, so he's been trying to seem more mature nowadays, "Sorry, bud, but I think I'm gonna rock the hair today instead.", Finn smiled at his old hat and climbed down the ladder into the living room. As he reached the floor, he turned around only to find Marceline sitting on the couch, tuning her guitar. Finn jumped backwards, knocking his head on the ladder, "Oh shi—Ow, the actual frick!", Finn rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that he got that startled by Marceline. Although Finn was convinced the lithe vampire couldn't care less for him, he always was happy to see her.

Marceline stopped tuning her guitar and looked up at Finn, seeing his flushed face. She tried to stifle her giggle, but Finn's obvious confusion and embarrassment were too much for her. Marceline then started to float towards him, "Hey, Finny, see you have yet to master the art of balance.", she continued to tease him, landing a few feet away from him, "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us...I guess.", Marceline smugly smirked at Finn, much to his annoyance.

"Ok, ok, Marcy. I get it, jeez. What're you doing here, though? Weren't you and some guy friend supposed to watch some movies today?", Finn counter-teased her, smirking the flushed vampire.

"Well, if you must know, I cancelled with him. Found out some interesting stuff about the guy, so I decided to tell him to take a hike.", Marceline crossed her arms, obviously not enjoying the thought of the guy, "But why I came here? Why, I thought I could spend some time with Finn the Human! Legend of Ooo! Seems like he's away though. Only one here is some messy eighteen year old goober.", Marceline slighted Finn. Finn exaggeratedly gasped, grabbing his heart and pretending to sob.

"Say it isn't true, the manner in which you perceive me, milday! Oh, how you doth wound me so!", Finn exclaimed jokingly, causing Marceline to burst out laughing, Finn joining her soon after.

"Well, well. Maybe you are little ol' Finny. In all seriousness, I've noticed you have been away for awhile and wanted to hangout for awhile. Seems like, since that fight you had, you've been a lot more quiet and reclusive, man.", Marceline walked up to Finn and gently started to hold his hand, leading him to the couch, "What's been going on?", she asked him, concern evident on her face.

"Well, nothing really. I've just been feeling weird is all. Like, there's this feeling of loneliness, but I'm sure it isn't too serious.", Finn said sheepishly, avoiding Marceline's gaze.

Marceline started to frown with Finn's admission, but she can't say she didn't expect this. Jake had left a week ago for what would be a year, and she had been preoccupied with boys for a month now. Bonnibel has also been swarmed with bureaucratic responsibilities, leaving no time for Finn. He's been alone for awhile. She sat down, him with her, and she immediately laid down and laid her head down in his lap, smiling up at him when he looked down and smiled, "Well, I'm sure me being free should help get that feeling out of your system. I'm free for the foreseeable future.", she stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't have to hangout with me if you have better things to do, man. I'm fine, really.", Finn said suddenly, looking away from Marceline and towards the ceiling.

This irked Marceline. She wouldn't have offered if she didn't want to, "Finny, I obviously want to.", she said, playfully smacking his chest, causing him to look at her again, "And it's pretty obvious you're not 'fine', Finn. Let's go outside or something today, we can clean this dump tonight or something."

"Tonight? I thought we were just hanging out today.", Finn said, but then he suddenly understood her wording earlier, "Oh… I see. Were you thinking to seduce the Hero of Ooo, Marceline the Vampire Queen? How sly!", Finn said teasingly, smirking at her.

Marceline flushed at his teasing, immediately voicing her protestations, "You idiot! I wasn't sayin' that! I just wanted to get out of my house for a couple days, dude!", she angrily exclaimed, hitting Finn with a bit more strength than she meant.

Finn laughed at her anger, seeing he must've struck a nerve. After a moment, though, he made eye contact with her, "No need to hide your feelings, Marcy. Let's go outside for a couple hours before we get to anything too steamy, though. Get the blood flowing!", Finn smirked at her more before getting up, turning around, and picking up the small framed vampire bridal style, walking towards the door to exit the Tree Fort, "And yes, of course you can stay. I'm sure I can make room."

"Finn, you ass! That's not fair!", Marceline said more light-heartedly, secretly enjoying his sudden display of dominance. She allowed him to carry her until they were outside, smiling as she put on her hat to block out the sun.


End file.
